El Embarazo No Deseado De Kagome
by harukituz
Summary: AU Kagome, obsecionada con el estudio, el trabajo y los lujos conoce al amor de su vida Sesshoumaru y pasan la noche juntos, un par de meses la chica descubre que por un descuido tendra que cambiar su estilo de vida para siempre SESSHOUME!
1. Positivo

**ETTO, ESTABA TOTALLY INSPIRADA, ASI QUE ME DECIDI A HACER ESTE FIC, APARTE DEL QUE YA TENGO PUBLICADO DE SESSHOME, LO SIENTO PERO ES QUE AMO ESA PAREJA**

**Y ESPERO SU APOYO EN ESTA TAMBIEN.**

**INUYASHA OBVIO Y PARA MI DESGRACIA NO ES MIO u.u NI NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES QUE EN ESTA HISTORIA APARECEN, SON DE LA MAGNIFICA Y LA MEJOR RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. SOLO LOS PEDI PRESTADOS PARA SACARME LAS IDEAS QUE TENGO EN LA MENTE.**

**BUENO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, SI LES GUSTA O SI NO TAMBIEN, SOLO POR FAVOR NO SEAN TAN CRUELES, NOS LEEMOS LUEGO... ADIOS.**

**SABEN QUE CONTESTO REVIEWS**

**CAPITULOS CORTOS.**

**O DEPENDIENDO DE LA INSPIRACION.**

**ATENCION: INTENTO DE LEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

- Negativo, negativo por favor. Kami te juro si esta basura da negativo donare mi colección de bolsos Prada a la caridad, ¡Por favor!- Imploraba Kagome Higurashi hincada en el piso del baño de su oficina sobre el retrete se podía ver una pequeña caja rosada de cartón donde se leía "100% EFECTIVA, SOLO CINCO MINUTOS," y la marca del afamado producto. Si esto le estuviera pasando en diez años quizá brincaría de la emoción, pero no ahora, solo tenia 22, faltaban escasos meses para terminar su carrera y para colmo acababan de soltarle las riendas de la empresa familiar, tenia un montón de cosas por hacer antes de pensar en cosas como esas.

Pero tenia que haber conocido a ese sujeto, pero es que jamás había visto en su vida a alguien tan sexy. Sus ojos, su largo cabello, ¡Su porte! Con eso basto para enloquecerla. Maldita sean las empresas Taisho, maldita sean las hormonas y ¡MALDITO SEA SESSHUMARU TAISHO!

------------------

- Kagome, los de la empresas Taisho te esperan en la sala de juntas.- Anuncio su secretaria personal y amiga Sango, una hermosa mujer de pelo y ojos marrones, piel blanca como la nieve e inocente mirada.

- Gracias Sango, dile al abogado que los papeles del contrato están listos y me parecen aceptables.- Dijo levantándose de su asiento.- Después llevas los expedientes a la sala de juntas y me esperas para el almuerzo.

- Hai, jefa.- Ambas chicas salieron de la elegante oficina.- Espera a que veas a Sesshoumaru Taisho. A estado los últimos 10 años en Inglaterra, esta hermoso.

- De seguro es igual a Inuyasha.- Dijo asqueada, su relación con el menor de los Taisho no había quedado en los mejores términos, ninguna relación termina bien si encuentras al chico en tu cama con una "Amiga de la infancia"- No puedo hacerlos esperar mas.- La pelinegra entonces se dirigió a la sala de juntas, cuando abrió la puerta las miradas de los tres hombres Taisho se dirigieron hacia ella; olímpicamente la chica evadió la del menor.- Buenos días.- Saludo.

- Buenos días Higurashi-san.- Le dijo el mayor estrechando su mano.- Como prometí a su abuelo mis hijos y yo estamos aquí para cerrar el trato. Una lastima que el viejo Higurashi haya tenido que dejar el trabajo.

- Lo mismo opino, esta empresa no será lo mismo sin el.

- Quiero presentarle a mi hijo Sesshoumaru, no había estado en el país pero de ahora en adelante es el vice-presidente de las empresas.- Kagome dirigió su mirada al chico. De pelo plateado blanquecino y cedoso, al igual que su hermano y padre, alto… Muy alto para ella y traía tacones… Sango no exagero para nada, el chico era totalmente hermoso, su piel tan blanca como la nieve y los ojos gatunos, ambarinos… La derritieron por completo ¡Y el cuerpo! Se notaba aleguas que debajo de ese costoso traje Armani se guarda un cuerpo digno de dios griego.

Sesshoumaru inspecciono también a la chica, si se había enamorado de ella por fotografía al verla en persona había caído rendido a sus encantos, el profundo azul de sus ojos lo hechizo y su cuerpo lo mato de inmediato sintió unas inmensas ganas de enredar sus dedos entre el cabello azabache y tocar la nívea piel que lo incitaba a arrancarle el traje sastre que tenia la osadía de cubrir su cuerpo.

- M-Mucho gusto Higurashi-san, es todo un placer de mi parte conocerla.- Dijo saliendo del estupor, Sesshoumaru tomo la mano de Kagome y la beso, mas sonrojada que nunca en su vida Kagome sintió el leve toque de los labios de Sesshoumaru sobre su mano.

- E-El gusto es totalmente mio Taisho-san.- Contesto.

- Sesshoumaru, por favor solo Sesshoumaru.- Le dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos.

- B-Bueno m-mi abogado traerá los papeles de inmediato y terminaremos el contrato, tomen asiento por favor.- Dijo invitándolos a la mesa, Sango llego y sirvió café para los cuatro notando de inmediato el juego de miradas entre el mayor y su amiga y una extraña mirada de Inuyasha hacia su ex. Estaba furioso, lo había ignorado por completo y esa sonrisita idiota ante su hermano le molesto, nisiquiera lo había saludado.

El abogado de las empresas Higurashi llego pasados unos quince minutos. Tanto Kagome como Inutaisho firmaron el documento.

- Bueno, ya que somos oficialmente socios, Higurashi-san opino que cerremos el trato con una, esta noche en nuestra casa ¿Le parece?

- Por mi encantada Taisho-san.- Respondió Kagome acompañarlos a la salida del edificio.- Hasta en la noche.

- Fue un placer Higurashi-san.- Dijo Sesshoumaru besando su mano de nuevo.

* * *

- ¡Kyaaaaaa!………….. Te beso la mano ¡Y tu que hiciste! Dios mio si te casas con el te envidiare por el resto de mi vida.

- Sango solo fue eso…- Dijo buscando en su enorme guardarropa algo que usar para la cena.

- ¡Kami, no solo fue eso! Yo vi como te miraba, esta loco por ti, por cierto Inuyasha también te miraba, pero como… En celo. A ti y al hermano.

- A ese imbécil, lo ignore todo el tiempo. Valentino o Gucci.- Dijo mostrando dos vestidos color vino. Uno largo y el otro corto.

- Mmm… ¿Cuál crees que cazara a Sesshy?... Gucci.- Dijo señalando el corto, Kagome solo rodó los ojos.

- No quiero conquistar a nadie.

- Que lastima.

-----------

Señor, la señorita Higurashi llego.

- Arigato Misuki.- Le dijo con una boba sonrisa, salio de prisa y la vio desde el segundo piso, se veía mejor que en la mañana, el vestido que llevaba le favorecía mucho y el pelo recogido dejaba a la vista su perfecto cuello… ¿Qué en ella no era perfecto?- Buenas noches Higurashi-san.

- Se-Sesshoumaru, buenas noches.

- Te ves muy linda.- La cena fue tranquila, le presentaron a su madre y estuvieron muy a gusto. Para ya las once se encontraban bebiendo un poco de café en la sala, entre conversaciones y bromas.

- Kagome, es raro que una chica tan linda como tu maneje una empresa tan grande.

- Jaja gracias, bueno, mi padre murió y mi abuelo esta cansado mi madre no tiene ningún conocimiento sobre como llevar la empresa, yo terminare la escuela en julio así que yo era la única que podía hacerlo mi hermano aun es muy pequeño.- Kagome rebizo la hora en su reloj.- Que hora, es momento de que me vaya.

- Es una lastima espero que se vuelva a repetir.- Dijo Izayoi la madre de Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru.

- Por supuesto.- Dijo levantándose.

- Es muy tarde, yo te acompaño.- Se ofreció Sesshoumaru.

- No, no es necesario. Traigo mi auto.

- Pero es muy noche, te sigo en el mío.- Dijo encaminándose a la salida, sin poder objetarse Kagome lo siguió, cada quien tomo su auto y se encaminaron al departamento de Kagome

--------------

- Gracias por acompañarme.- Le dijo a Kagome.

- No tienes que agradecer…- Le sonrió Sesshoumaru. Su sonrisa la hipnotizo, Sesshoumaru no sabia que hacer, estaba allí frente a ella y si no se atrevía no ganaría nada. Lentamente acerco sus labios a los de la pelinegra que acepto gustosa el beso dejándose llevar.

- ¿Q-Quieres pasar?- Le pregunto sonrojada.

- No es obvio.- Y claro que lo era, ambos tenían ganas y bastantes. La chica abrió la puerta rápidamente y Sesshoumaru volvió a apoderarse de sus labios entrando al oscuro departamento alumbrado únicamente por la luz de la luna. Kagome intento con el tacto encontrar el switch de la luz siendo interrumpida por Taisho.- No la necesitamos.- Dijo tomando su mano y haciéndola retroceder mientras que ella lo guiaba hasta el sofá mas cercano.

Kagome le quito la corbata y el saco mientras le besaba el cuello, desde en la mañana tenia deseos de hacerlo y poder observar el cuerpo del mayor, bajo lamiendo y dando pequeños mordiscos hasta donde el escote del hermoso vestido se lo permitió.- Esto molesta.- Se quejo Kagome tratando de desabrochar la camisa sin éxito, Sesshoumaru rió y le ayudo a deshacerse de la molesta prenda. Murió… Kagome murió al ver esos sexys y excitantes pectorales, no pudo evitar recostarlo sobre el sofá y besar todo su tronco. Sesshoumaru ansioso le bajo los tirantes del vestido y mordió la clavícula provocando que Kagome diera un gritito de dolor.

- Perdón.- Dijo desabrochando el vestido y quitándoselo por completo para continuar con el sostén dejando al descubierto los perfectos senos de la azabache. Con su mano derecha acaricio un y con la boca comenzó a mordisquear el otro. Kagome se estremecía del placer al sentí la boca de Sesshoumaru succionando su pezón mientras que al estar hincada sobre la pelvis del mayor sentía como su miembro semi-despierto rozaba con su trasero, Kagome comenzó a moverse masajeando la extremidad con sus glúteos sacándole pequeños gemidos a Sesshoumaru que dejo su tarea para quitarse el pantalón que empezaba a apretarle acompañado con el bóxer dejando su miembro erecto descubierto, la azabache bajo hasta el pene de Sesshoumaru y con la lengua comenzó a lamer de la punta a los testículos, Sesshy excitado acariciaba los cabellos de Kagome gimiendo de placer no tardo mucho en correrse por las mordidas de la chica. Con ansias el empresario le bajo las bragas a la chica y lentamente introdujo su miembro en la vagina de Kagome mientras la sentaba sobre el.- Ahhhhhh.- Grito en mezcla de dolor y placer por la intromisión, tenia un año completo que no tenia sexo con nadie y estaba disfrutándolo mas que nunca, ni con Inuyasha había sido así.- Ahhh muev-Muevete. P-Por favor.- Sesshoumaru comenzó a envestir lenta y suavemente el cuerpo de Kagome.

- Ahhh, eres… Eres exquisita K-Kagome.- Le dijo besándola en los labios. Kagome seguía gimiendo con mas intensidad al sentir como la punta de miembro de Sesshomaru golpeaba su cérvix, Sesshoumaru aumentaba la fuerza de las envestidas.

- Sesshy.- Kagome se abrazo a èl aun mas fuerte al sentir como se acercaba al orgasmo. Sesshoumaru sintió más aguda la presión que se ejercía sobre su pene, llegaron juntos al clímax liberando sus esencias casi al mismo tiempo. Tratando de regularizar su respiración salio del interior de la chica y se hecho en el sillón, Kagome se recostó encima de èl y este la abrazo.- Te amo Kagome.- Le susurro.

-----------------

Tenia dos meses de no ver a Sesshoumaru, según se entero tuvo que viajar de emergencia a Nueva York, pero ella le dio su numero y nunca recibió llamada alguna, estaba enfadada, realmente había sido amor a primera vista y se sentía engañada, usada… Y mas si las sospechas que tenia eran ciertas, llevaba un par de días pensando en ello, no usaron condón y ella tenia saltados ya lo que deberían haber sido dos periodos, claro siempre tuvo problemas con ello, pero las nauseas, problemas de… Gases… Retortijones y mareos eran otra cosa, pero lo peor es que… ¡Su amada ropa dejaba de quedarle! No se veía más gorda… Bueno solo un poco de la parte baja del abdomen pero no era para que su par de pantalones Dior recién comprados no le quedaban en un periodo de ¡DOS SEMANAS! Y por mas que se mataba en el gimnasio no podia deshacerse de ellos. Y entonces helá allí frente al espejo de cuerpo completo pellizcándose el vientre buscando los tres kilos subidos en dos meses.

- Kagome.- Hablo Sango atreves de la puerta.

- Pasa.- Le respondió poniéndose de vuelta la camisa.

- Te traje tres por si las dudas.- Sango dejo caer en el escritorio las cajitas de distintas marcas. Kagome tomo la rosada y se metió al baño…

------- Positivo.- Susurro asustada, las tres pruebas… positivas.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER NOS VEMOS n.n**


	2. Estoy Embarazada

**HOLA, LES DEJO EL SEGUNDO EPISODIO, ESPERO LES GUSTE BESOS SEE YA**

**GRACIAS POR LEER.**

**I LOVE EVERYONE.**

**POR SIERTO FELIZ AÑO A TODAS (¿OS?)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**QUE TODOS SUS SUEÑOS Y METAS SE HAGAN REALIDAD**

**LO MEJOR PARA USTES Y SUS FAMILIAS.**

**

* * *

**

-¿Qué paso Kagome?- Le pregunto tocando la puerta del baño, la azabache llevaba ya media hora adentro sin decir nada, cuando su amiga salió por las demás pruebas asumió de inmediato que la primera fue positiva.- ¡¿KAGOME?!- Grito preocupada.- ¡Sino abres la puerta lo haré yo misma!- La puerta del baño se abrió lentamente, la muchacha salió hecha un desastre, había vuelto a vomitar y estaba despeinada, tenia los ojos cristalinos y rojos clara muestra de que había estado llorando.- Cariño, ven.- Le dijo su amiga y la abrazo.- Todo va a estar bien, serás una magnifica madre.- Susurraba al oído de la muchacha.

- S-Sango que voy a hacer, la escuela, la empresa… S-sango.- Kagome comenzó de nuevo a llorar sobre el hombro de su amiga mientras esta sobaba su espalda lentamente.

- Kagome… Sesshoumaru es el padre ¿Verdad?- Le pregunto cuando sintió mas tranquila a su amiga. Kagome asintió.- Tienes que hablar con él.

- Yo no le importo.

- ¿Eso como lo sabes?

- Ya me habría buscado desde hace mucho y no lo ha hecho… En dos meses.

- Búscalo tu, no es una mala persona, es responsable y estoy segura que no te dejara sola con esto.- Con suavidad deshizo el abrazo con su amiga y la miro a los ojos.- Todo estará bien, tienes un montón de gente apoyándote.

- Buscare a Sesshoumaru mañana. Iré a su casa. Aunque signifique ver al imbécil de su hermano.

- Bien… ¡Voy a ser tía!- Dijo abrazando de nuevo a su amiga, la idea de su recién embarazo y el tener que buscar a Sesshoumaru no le agradaban para nada.- Te sacare cita con un obstetra, necesitas empezar a cuidarte. Nada de dietas ni ejercicios pesados y menos estrés siempre estas hecha un montón de problemas.

- Hm… Si soy un imán de problemas

* * *

- Buenas días, ¿En que puedo ayudarla?- Le recibió una sirvienta de los Taisho.

- Disculpe… Buenos días, Soy Kagome… Higurashi… El señor Sesshoumaru ¿Esta?

- Lo siento Higurashi-san, el señor esta de viaje pero si gusta puede hablar con la señora.

- Si por favor, me urge localizarlo.- La sirvienta dirigió a Kagome a la sala.

- Siéntese por favor, enseguida le aviso a la señora.- Higurashi se sentó en uno de los sillones, justo en el mismo donde se sentó la noche de la cena, no había podido dormir pensando en el embarazo, Sesshoumaru, la escuela… Haciendo cuentas si quería terminar su carrera tendría que ir hasta los seis meses de embarazo, la empresa no se manejaría sola así que llena de presiones y compromisos se provocaría ella misma un aborto…

- ¡Kagome! Querida que sorpresa.- Dijo Izayoi entrando a la habitación Kagome se levanto y la saludo con un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Me dijo Megumi que buscabas a mi hijo?

- Si. Necesito hablar con él lo mas pronto posible, por favor, se que esta de viaje pero es muy importante que me comunique con él.

- Pues esta en Nueva York con mi esposo arreglando unos asuntos de negocios, si te urge podría darte el numero y hablas con él.

- Le estaría eternamente agradecida.

- Mi hijo se pondrá muy feliz cuando hables con él.- Dijo acercándose a la mesa donde tenían el teléfono para tomar un papel y anoto el numero de su casa en NY.- Estuvo hablando de ti por dos días enteros.- Se lo da. Kagome estaba indignada, si tanto hablaba de ella ¿por que se había comunicado ni una sola vez?

- Gracias Izayoi-san.

-Adiós cariño.- Izayoi acompaño a Kagome a la puerta y le dio un fuerte abrazo.- Cuídate mucho.- Taisho-san vio irse a la pelinegra mientras en su rostro se formaba una enorme sonrisa.- Bueno, soy muy joven aun para ser abuela… Pero Sesshoumaru se morirá de felicidad.

Kagome manejo su mercedes hasta la clínica donde el día anterior Sango le arreglo una cita. De inmediato al entrar sintió como toda la gente se le quedo viendo. Había tres mujeres extremadamente embarazadas esperando por consulta lo cual la hizo estremecerse, ella nunca se imagino con panza, mucho menos a su edad. Con seriedad fingida se sentó a lado de una mujer con la sonrisa más grande del mundo, puso su bolso Louis Votton sobre sus piernas y espero a que le dieran el turno.

- ¿Primeriza?- Le pregunto la señora de a lado. Kagome no sabía si hacerse la desentendida o contestarle tajantemente para que entendiera que no quería hablar del tema.

- H-Hai.

- El mío ya es el cuarto…- ¡CUATRO! ¿Qué edad tenia la señora 35? Solo una demente se atrevería a parir a cuatro hijos.

- Jeje.- Río nerviosa.- ¿C-Cuatro? Pues el mío es el primero y el ultimo.- Dijo con gracia.

- JAJAJA, yo decía lo mismo pero mi marido siempre quiso una gran familia así que aquí estamos.- Pues Sesshoumaru y ella no volverían a hacerlo, ni a estar juntos o eso decía ella mentalmente.

- ¡HIGURASHI-SAN!- Anuncio una enfermera.

- Buena suerte.- Le dijo la señora cuando paso a su lado, al entrar al consultorio se sintió aun peor que en la sala de espera, estaba rodeada de carteles la anatomía del vientre, desde el crecimiento del bebé hasta como luciría en un par de meses, las piernas le flaquearon y se sentó de inmediato en una de las dos sillas frente al escritorio del medico. De la puerta salió un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años de pelo entre rubio y castallo ademas de lindos ojos verdes, atractivísimo lo que la hizo empalidecer aun mas, ¿ese casi modelo atendería su embarazo?

- ¿Higurashi-san?- Ella asintió.- Soy el doctor Saito Ashita ¿Se siente bien?- volvió a asentir el medico tomo un cono de papel y lo lleno de agua.- Tome, tápese la nariz y beba despacio.- Le indico pasándole el cono. Kagome hizo lo que el doctor dijo y el mareo desapareció.- ¿Mejor?

- Hai, Arigato.

- Bueno, ¿Se ha pesado o medido recientemente?- Pregunto tomando un expediente en blanco.

- Hai.- "Como mil veces"

- ¿Podría decirme por favor su peso y talla? Por favor.

- Mido 1,65, peso… 53.- Contesto con pesar… tres kilos en dos meses y eso que aun faltaban siete.

- Bueno, la secretaria que se comunico conmigo me dijo que se hizo… ¿Tres pruebas? Todas positivas.

- Si así es…

- Bueno, entonces no veo la necesidad de hacerle un análisis… Dígame ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo relaciones sexuales?

- Hace aproximadamente dos meses.- El medico tomo nota y su interrogatorio siguió hasta sacarle toda la verdad.

- Bueno, le practicare un ultrasonido para ver que tal esta el embarazo y saber cuanto tiene más o menos.- Se levanta.- venga conmigo por favor.- La llevo a la habitación de lado un poco mas espaciosa y de un blanco intenso.- Recuéstese por favor.- Le dijo señalando la "camilla" en medio de la habitación, curioseo un poco todo el material que había cerca.- Descúbrase el abdomen.- Kagome con vergüenza se quito el saco y desabrocho la blusa hasta los senos, el doctor tomo un bote de gel.- Sentirá un poco de frió.- Dijo antes de exprimirle un poco de gel debajo del ombligo, tomo el transductor y lo paso por encima esparciéndola por todo el abdomen, Kagome con los ojos cerrados esperaba que el atractivo galeno le dijera "Falsa alarma" Pero…- Ahí esta.- Dijo por fin con una sonrisa en el rostro. La azabache abrió los ojos y miro el monitor, entre un montón de manchas negras y blancas sobresalía una más grande y oscura con una blanca en medio

- Ese… ¿Ese es el bebé?.- Pregunto.

- Hai, al parecer esta de nueve semanas.- El doctor ajusto el volumen y ella fue capaz de escuchar un tamboreo rápido y fuerte.- Ese es el latido de su bebé Higurashi-san. Es fuerte y se escucha sano. Imprimiré una foto para que se lo presuma al padre. Puede levantarse.

- Gracias.- De regreso al consultorio el doctor le paso dos pomos de vitaminas, dos de ácido fólico y le dio las instrucciones correspondientes.

- Nada de esfuerzos innecesarios mucho menos en el primer trimestre, evite las situaciones de estrés y seria muy bueno que deje de usar tacones altos, por su comodidad, tenderán a hincharse los pies.- Otro cambio a su vida, amaba los tacones.- Además de que distorsionan la postura corporal lo cual puede provocarle dolores de espalda, esperare su visita el mes que viene. Muchas felicidades.- Le dijo estrechando su mano.

----------------

- Y…

- Tengo dos meses y una semana.

- ¡Kyaaaaaa! Felicidades, ¿Ya hablaste con el padre?

- No, me vine directo de la consulta, le marcare ahora, así que te adoro cariño, pero te quiero fuera.

- Mala.- Dijo con falsa indignación saliendo de la oficina para que la azabache hablara tranquila con el Taisho, Kagome tomo el teléfono y marco el número que le había dado Izayoi.

- **Hello?**

**- excuse me, Can I talk with Sesshoumaru Taisho, please?**

**- Kagome, ¿Eres tu?- Definitivamente su vida era la mas estúpida e injusta que haya sobre la faz de la tierra, de todo ser humano que tenia que contestarle ¡¿Por qué Inuyasha?! ¿Qué pecado cometió para que todo le salga mal?**

**- Si… Comunícame con tu hermano.**

**- Lo siento mucho pero mi hermano esta muy ocupado como para perder el tiempo contigo. Búscalo luego, adiós.-Estaba celoso aunque le doliera reconocerlo, odiaba la idea de que esa noche en la que su hermano no regreso a casa meses atrás la había pasado con Kagome. Su Kagome**

**- Mira Inuyasha la que no tiene tiempo para perder hablando con un idiota como tu, soy yo, así que me importa un rábano…**

**- ¡¿Kagome?!- Le interrumpió una voz más gruesa y varonil que la de Inuyasha, obviamente de inmediato reconoció como la de Sesshoumaru.- Lamento que te haya contestado el idiota de mi hermano.**

**- No te preocupes… Tengo que hablar contigo…- Contesto severa.**

**- Perdón.**

**- ¿Ehh?- La tomo por sorpresa.**

**- Por no haberte llamado yo antes… No es que no quisiera te juro que todos los días me moría por hablar contigo… Pero si te marcaba no podría escuchar tu voz sin que el impulso de regresar a Japón solo para verte dominara mis actos.- Kagome se derritió, jamás en sus 22 años de vida alguien le había dicho cosas tan lindas.- ¿Sigues ahí?**

**- Ehh… Si… Tenemos que hablar… Es importante. ¿Cuándo vuelves?**

**- Se supone que en un par de meses.- ¿PAR DE MESES? Si se esperaba a hablar con él un par de meses lo haría pariendo.**

**- Es muy importante. Pero no me gustaría decírtelo por teléfono.**

**- Estaré allá mañana. Si tan importante es mañana este allá.**

**- No seas dramático. Tampoco es para que tomes el primer avión de regreso.**

**- Si es algo relacionado contigo si…- Maldito idiota por mas que intentara odiarlo no podía, era tan lindo.- Te extraño, se que solo fue una vez, ni siquiera nos conocemos del todo, pero me enamoraste Kagome. **

**- Nos vemos luego, tengo que colgar.**

**- Cuídate.**

**- Tu igual.- Dijo para después colgar el teléfono.**

**-------------------**

Llevaba toda la mañana ideando el como le daría la noticia a Sesshoumaru, no había puesto atención en ninguna de sus clases y ya llevaban varias veces que le llamaban la atención los maestros, al sonar la campana salió corriendo del salón, iría directo a la empresa a esperar a ver a que hora llegaba el peli plata.

- ¡Higurashi!- Escucho que le gritaban a sus espaldas.

- Hojo, hola.

- Hola, vaya tenia tiempo que no hablábamos.

- Jeje si, he estado ocupada.

- Si me entere que tu abuelo ya se jubilo, haz estado trabajando mucho ¿No?

- Sip.

- Bueno yo me preguntaba si… Te gustaría no se… ¿Salir a cenar algo?… Un día de estos.- El chico no se rendía, en lo que tenía de conocerlo ya le había invitado unas cien veces y ella se había negado como 70.

-Ehh Hojo yo…

- Kagome.- La azabache dirigió su mirada al estacionamiento, recargado cobre un BMW convertible negro estaba Sesshoumaru, aun más guapo de lo que recordaba.

- T-tengo que i-irme Hojo.- Dijo caminando hacia el mayor, se paro frente a él y este la atrajo por la cintura, estaba deseoso de apoderarse por nueva cuenta de esos hermosos labios, la muchacha correspondió el beso hasta quedar sin aliento.- Te dije que no era necesario que vinieras.

- Para mi si, te invito a comer.

- No tengo hambre. Tenemos que hablar.

- Bueno, entonces te invito a verme comer mientras hablamos.- Dijo tomándola de la mano y metiéndola al auto, no se dijeron nada en el transcurso hacia el restaurante ni Sesshoumaru soltó su mano, llegaron a un fino y reconocido lugar para que el hambriento muchacho pudiera comer algo.- Y… ¿Qué es eso tan importante que debemos hablar?- Pregunto cortando un trozo de carne.

- *Suspiro* Mira… Este… Yo…

- ¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto al verla tan pálida.

- Sesshoumaru… Estoy… Estoy embarazada.- Al pobre chico se le resbalo el tenedor de la mano.

- ¿Qué?- Pregunto aun aturdido.

- Tengo dos meses de embarazo.

* * *

**HELLO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS SON MUY BIEN AGRADECIDOS.**

**CONTESTO COMO SIEMPRE. CUENTA O AQUÍ SI ERES INVITADA**

**Rooh: **

HOLA, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW, ESPERO QUE TE SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA Y ME REGALES OTRO COMENTARIO CON LO QUE TE GUSTA Y CON LO QUE NO, BUENO ME TENGO QUE IR TE CUIDAS MUCHO TE MANDO MUCHOS XOXOXO AHHH FELIZ AÑO!!!!!!!!

**Kesiichan: **

HOLA!!!!!!!!! QUE BUENO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL INICIO ESPERO QUE SIGA SIENDO ASI, NO OLVIDES COMENTAR QUE TE GUSTA Y QUE NO, TE MANDO UN ABRAZO Y UN BESO GRANDE, TE DESEO LO MEJOR ESTE 2010 NOS LEEMOS LUEGO, CUIDATE MUCHO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL COMENT!!!!!!!!!

**Chi: **

Hola chi-chan, me alegra que te guste y muchas gracias por tus buenos comentarios, lo hago lo mejor que puedo, es que tengo tantas ideas en la cabeza que si no las saco me volvería loca, cosa que no seria muy bonito jeje, espero tu comentario en el siguiente capi ¿Okay? Nos leemos feliz año nuevo para ti y todos tus seres queridos!!!!! Un abrazo y un beso.

**Hitomi:**

Hola tomodaxi, espero que estés de lo mejor y muchas gracias por el comentario me alegro que te este gustando la historia espero sigamos asi!!!!!!!!! No te olvides de comentar que te gusta y que no de la historia eso me da ideas para ver que continua. Te deseo lo mejor este nuevo año te mando un abrazote y un beso, cuídate mucho nos leemos. n.n


	3. Reacciones

**LAMENTO LA DEMORA, ES QUE COMENZO MI TRABAJO (PROVICIONAL ANTES DE LA UNIVERSIDAD) Y CASI NO TENGO TIEMPO PERO PROMETO QUE PUBLICARE EL PROXIMO A FINES DE SEMANA O EN INICIOS DE LA OTRA MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO LES MANDO UN BESO Y UN ABRAZO.**

**

* * *

**

- De dos meses.- Repitió esperando la reacción del mayor que estaba estático.- Y si pienses salirme con la estupidez de que no es tuyo o con que trato de unirte a mi con esto estas muy equivocado, no he estado con nadie desde esa noche, además de que no soy…- Kagome no pudo continuar pues sus labios fueron captados por los del mayor, de todas las reacciones que se esperaba esa era la mas sorpresiva.

- Voy a ser papá.- Dijo separándose de los hermosos labios de la chica, ambos quedaron en silencio ella sorprendida de la enorme sonrisa que decoraba el rostro del hermoso hombre y él por la felicidad que le daba la noticia.- Un bebé.- Sesshoumaru poso las manos sobre el aun plano vientre.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- Pues no lo sabía… Fue hasta hace unos días.- Respondió sonrojada.

- Es la mejor noticia que pudieron darme…- Dijo besándola de nuevo.- ¡Voy a ser papá!- Sesshoumaru levanto a Kagome de la silla y la abrazo elevándola del suelo.- No sabes lo feliz que me haces Kagome no tienes ni la mas mínima idea.

- Estas loco, todo el mundo nos ve raro, bájame.- Le pidió apenada pues tenían las miradas de todos en el restaurante sobre ellos.

- ¿Qué importa?- Sesshoumaru la bajo.- Kami, cuando mi madre se entere se pondrá muy feliz. Tendremos que casarnos pronto.

- ¿C-Casarnos?- Kagome regreso a la silla al igual que Sesshoumaru.- ¿Tu y yo?- Pregunto señalando a ambos con el dedo.

- Si ¿Quién mas? Mi hijo no puede nacer en una familia separada, además yo te amo… Y quiero que seas mi esposa. Que seamos una familia.

- ¿Me amas? Sesshoumaru no nos conocemos bien ni nada, solo fue una noche tu lo dijiste.

- Y también dije que me enamore desde la primera vez que te vi. Pero tenemos tiempo para pensar en eso.- Toma su mano.

- Mucho tiempo…

-------------------

**- Mi hermano llego allá mamá.- Le pregunto Inuyasha a su madre, su hermano había salido muy temprano a Japón sin dar razones.- Mi papá esta preocupado.**

**- Pues por aquí no se ha asomado.**

**- Pues cuando tenga la decencia de llegar a su casa nos llamas, no soporto al viejo preguntando cada diez minutos por él.**

**- Si, yo me comunico con ustedes. Adiós cuídate y salúdame a tu padre.**

**-Lo hare mamá Adiós.- Inuyasha colgó.**

- ¡Tadaima!

- ¡Sesshy!- Dijo Izayoi, Sesshoumaru se acerco a su madre y le dio un fuerte abrazo.- Tu hermano hablo dijo que tu padre esta preocupado por ti. Saliste sin decirles nada.

- SI lo se, Kagome ¿La recuerdas?

- Si hijo estuvo aquí y me pidió tu número.- Le dijo guiándolo al sillón y sentándose juntos esperando lo que su hijo tenia que decirle.

- Pues me hablo ayer y me dijo que tenia algo importante que decirme así que me vine y pues… El día en que la lleve a su casa, nosotros, bueno tú sabes…

- Ajam.

- Y pues… ¡Esta embarazada! ¡Voy a ser papá!

- ¡Enhorabuena hijo! ¡Ya era hora pensé que nunca seria abuela!

- Tiene dos meses y según el obstetra esta sana y él bebé también.

- Me alegro hijo.

- Quiero que vivamos juntos, hoy estaba muy aturdido y no pude plantearle nada.

- Invítala a comer mañana quiero hablar con ella.

----------------

- No tienes que llevarme y traerme a todos lados.- Le dijo Kagome, el peli plata había pasado por ella para ir a comer a su casa.

- Mi madre quiere comer con nosotros, ayer le dije lo del bebé.

- ¡Le dijiste! ¿Qué va a pensar de mí? Me acosté contigo sin conocerte.

- Hay que arreglar eso debemos conocernos, este… Tengo 28 años y estudie arquitectura, claro es como un pasatiempo por que trabajo con mi padre.

- ¿28? Y sigues soltero y viviendo con tus padres.- Dijo en tono de burla

- No tuve buenas experiencias. Seguimos.

- Okay. Tengo 20. Estudio finanzas y yo tampoco he tenido buenas experiencias. No he visto a mis padres como en diez años y con el único que mantenía una relación buena era con mi abuelo. Pero se mudo a Paris y hablo con el todo los días.

- ¿Por qué si eres amiga de mi hermano nunca te había visto?

- Mala suerte quizás, siempre que estaba en tu casa, tu no, supe que Inuyasha tenia un hermano pero que vivía con su ¿Novia?

- Esa es la mala experiencia que no quiero recordar. ¿Y tu mala experiencia?

- Con tu hermano.

- ¡¿Inuyasha?! ¡¿Mi hermano?!

- No conozco a ningún otro Inuyasha, terminamos hace tiempo ya, él se acostó con una amiga… En nuestro departamento. Y según unos amigos, no fue la primera vez… Ni la ultima, eso termino con nuestra relación y amistad.

- Si me entere de que estuvo viviendo con… Alguien pero no que eras tú.- Le dijo si era la única mujer que había vivido con su hermano era la misma mujer de la cual el menor seguía enamorado.

- Pues ya lo sabes, así que olvida eso, tampoco me agrada mucho recordarlo.- Dijo cerrando los ojos, el ver el camino la mareaba.

- Kagome… Cuando te enteraste del embarazo… Pensaste... ¿Pensaste en abortar?- Le pregunto sin dejar de ver el camino.

- No. Nunca haría algo como eso. Es mi hijo y aunque no se un buen momento para ser madre y se interponga en mis planes, además de que me graduare con una panzota.- Dijo con gracia.- Sin olvidar que no conozco bien a su padre, no lo haría.

- Gracias.- Dijo tomado su mano.

---------------

- Lo sabía. Lo vi en tu mirada.- Le dijo Izayoi a Kagome.- Después de dos embarazos y una vida de experiencias te das cuenta de esas cosas. No sabes lo feliz que harás a esta familia con un nuevo integrante.

- Arigato.- Dijo abrazando a Izayoi.- Muchas gracias. Le juro que no trato de ligar a Sesshoumaru con este bebé y que es suyo, lo juro.- Dijo rápidamente.- Además usualmente no me acuesto con un hombre a la primera.

- Lo se cariño.

- Tengo que ir a hacer unas llamadas. Kagome te dejo con en buenas manos.- Le dijo dándole un piquito en los labios antes de meterse al estudio.

- Ven cariño tomemos un té antes de la comida.- Dijo dirigiendo a la muchacha a su terraza personal, era su lugar preferido, Sesshoumaru le había acondicionado personalmente, a Izayoi le encantaban las rosas y así que tenia de toda clase sembradas allí y su pasatiempo, además de muchos otros es el cuidar de todas ellas. Justo en medio había un juego de sillas y mesa blancos.- Siéntate cariño, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.- Izayoi comenzó a servir el té de Sakuras su favorito.- Deberás olvidarte de la cafeína por un tiempo, que creo te encanta.

- Si lo se, otra cosa mas a la lista de lo contras del estar embarazada.- Bromeo.

- Jajajaja, eso no importa corazón, cuando veas a tu bebé sentirás que nada mas que él existe en el mundo, lo demás serán trivialidades. No todas las mujeres tienen el valor de renunciar a esas trivialidades por traer un hijo al mundo.- Continuo pesadamente

- Sesshoumaru me pregunto hace un rato que si había pensado en deshacerme del bebé, pero no yo jamás haría algo así.

- Mi hijo ha sufrido mucho, el es tan bueno y siempre a querido tener una gran familia, lastima que esa mala mujer le arruino sus ilusiones.

- ¿A que se refiere?- Pregunto tomando un sorbo de té.

- No debería ser yo la que te cuente esto, pero él no lo hará, no le gusta ser una carga para los demás… Hace apenas unos dos años esta saliendo con una modelo, la amaba como a nada en el mundo.- Kagome no pudo evitar el sentirse incomoda al saber que había alguien antes que ella.- Se llama Kagura, desde que Sesshoumaru la conoció la lleno de mimos y de lujos, al par de meses en su relación mi hijo compro un departamento y se fue a vivir con ella, lo inevitable paso y al poco tiempo Kagura quedo embarazada; mi hijo estaba feliz, había soñado con ser padre desde que tengo memoria, pero ella no, no quería arruinar su creciente carrera, pero parecía que los ruegos de Sesshoumaru la habían convencido, al tercer mes de embarazo mi hijo tuvo que viajar y confiado de que Kagura ya no tentaría contra la vida de su hijo, se fue, pero cuando regreso se topo con la sorpresa de que Kagura ya no estaba embarazada. Había abortado.

-¿Y que hizo Sessh?- Pregunto con los ojos acuosos. Malditas hormonas.

- Kagura le pidió que siguieran juntos que en un par de años cuando ella pudiera tomarse un descanso volverían a intentarlo, pero mi pobre hijo estaba destrozado, había puesto todas sus ilusiones en ese bebé y el dejo. Ella creo que se mudo a los Estados Unidos. Pero Sesshy no ha podido superarlo, tú eres la primera en mucho tiempo con al que ha salido, por eso quería hablar contigo, déjalo gozar esta experiencia, que pase por lo que esa mujer le privo. Por favor. Deja que le de a este bebé lo que no pudo a su otro hijo.

- El bebé es tanto como de Sessh como mío, señora.

- Llámame Izayoi cariño.

- Izayoi; Sesshoumaru es el padre del bebé, si bien yo no pienso en casarme por ahora, el tiene todo el derecho de estar cerca de él.

- Eso esperaba que dijeras, mi hijo será muy feliz a tu lado, puedo sentirlo.

- ¿De que hablaban?- Sesshoumaru se acerco a la mesa.- ¿Por qué lloras?- Le pregunto agachándose a la altura de Kagome.

- Le enseñaba a tu mujer como llevar su embarazo a buen término.- Le contesto Izayoi.- Y tú sabes, los nervios y las hormonas.

- Kagome todo estará bien. Tu no te preocupes por nada.- Le dejo besando su frente.

* * *

Cuatro meses, ya eran cuatro meses desde que había tenido su mini aventura con Sesshoumaru, cada día se le hacia mas difícil el ocultar su embarazo, si bien todavía no tenia una enorme barriga ya tenia una considerablemente notable pancita, había aumentado casi tres tallas, y estaba mas gorda que nunca.- No cierra.- Se quejo frente al espejo.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunto Sesshoumaru saliendo del baño con solo una toalla amarrada a las caderas dejando al descubierto su bien formado abdomen mientras con otra mas pequeña se secaba el largo cabello platinado. Habían decidido después de dos meses de idas y venidas del Ceo que lo mejor seria que se quedara a vivir con ella. Mala idea pues no la dejaba ni mover un dedo.

- No cierra, es la mas grande que tengo.- Gruño botando la falda en el suelo, regreso a su guardarropa a buscar algo.

- Amor, tienes que comprar nueva ropa.- Le dijo abrazándola por la espalda posando las manos sobre su vientre.- Se esta comenzando a notar.

- No me digas.- Sesshoumaru se rio y le beso la mejilla.

- ¿Por qué no te pones este?- Pregunto sacando un vestido corto y rosado de tirantes, un listón se amarraba por debajo de pecho dejándolo bombacho para abajo.- Es flojo del vientre no creo que te moleste.

- No me queda de otra.- Le dijo tomando el vestido y un suéter cuello de tortuga blanco.- Me veré ridícula llegando a la oficina con esto.

- ¿Oficina? ¿No era hoy tu la cita con el medico? La atrasaste todo un mes, no puedes dejar el asunto a la ligera. Es la salud de nuestro bebé.

- Lo se, nunca dije que no iría, el mes pasado tuve que viajar a Grecia ¿Lo recuerdas?- Pregunto poniéndose el vestido sobre el suéter blanco. El ceo no pudo evitar esa sonrisita picara en su rostro al recordar lo que habían hecho todas las noches en su pequeño viaje de negocios.

- Claro que recuerdo.

- ¡¡PERVERTIDO!! Bueno… Primero iré a la oficina tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

- Después de la consulta podíamos ir a comprarte ropa e hice una cita con la de bienes raíces para ver lo de la casa.

- Sesshy es muy pronto, pensé que nos quedaríamos aquí hasta que el bebé estuviera más grande y fuera más revoltoso.

- La cancelare entonces pero lo de la ropa si es importante.

- Bueno, hoy solo tengo un par de clases y el examen, después de eso me voy a la oficina, pasas por mi para ir a la consulta y después me invitas a comer.- Le dijo con una sonrisa y poniéndose de puntitas para poder abrazarlo por el cuello.- ¿Ehh?

- Me parece buena idea.- Respondió dándole un beso.

-------------

- ¿Es mi imaginación o estas subiendo de peso?- Su mejor amiga en la escuela _**Yuka **_le pregunto curiosa inmediatamente al cambio de hora.- Te dije que no dejaras de ir al gimnasio conmigo, te esta afectando.

- No puedo ir al gimnasio Yuka. Estoy embarazada.

- ¡Por Kami! ¡No juegues! ¡Quedamos que nada de bebés hasta los 30!

-No juego, crees que te mentiría con pruebas.- Dijo señalando su vientre.

- Kag...*Suspiro* ¿De cuanto estas? Y lo más importante ¿Quien es el padre? ¿Hojo? ¿Un vecino? ¿Alienígenas? Quien quieras menos Inuyasha.

- ¿Inuyasha?...Nunca más Yuka, ¿Hojo? No llegamos a ese punto y los otros dos imposibles...

¿Entonces?

- Sesshoumaru Taisho...Y pues son cuatro meses.- Siguió rápidamente tratando de evadir el tema del padre.

-¡KAMI! El hermano mayor de tu ex... Te reconozco que es un cuero el tipo tiene un cuerpazo, pero eso va contra las leyes de chicas.

- Solo pasó. Casualidades, tu sabes, nuestras familias se conocen.

- Si claro. ¡Cuéntame cada detalle!- Le dijo jalándola del brazo hacia el siguiente salón.

---------------

- ¿Higurashi?- Llamo la enfermera en la sala de espera.- El doctor puede verla ahora.

- Gracias.- Kagome se levanto de la silla donde junto con Sesshoumaru esperaban su turno para consulta.- Buenas tardes doctor.- Saludo la castaña provocando que el galeno se acercara a la pareja.

- Buenas tardes Higurashi-san, usted debe ser el padre ¿No es así?- Le pregunto al Taisho.

- Mucho gusto, Sesshoumaru Taisho.- Se presento estrechando la mano del medico.

- Siéntense por favor… Bueno ya que no vino a la consulta anterior como le indique en esta ya podremos saber el sexo el bebé. Si quieren.

- ¡SI!- Sesshoumaru

- ¡NO!- Kagome.

- Yo quiero saberlo… Quiero que todo este listo para cuando nazca.

- Yo no quiero.- Le contesto Kagome.- No quiero estar predispuesta a algo antes de que pase. Escogeremos colores neutros y unisex.

- Por favor.

- No.

- ¿por favor?

- No

- Amor, por favor.- ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan jodidamente irresistible?- Anda, ¿si?

- Hash, esta bien.- Respondió resignada.

- Pensaba que nadie la hacia cambiar de opinión Higurashi-san. Síganme por favor.- La rutina de la vez anterior, pasaron a la sala de ultrasonido pero la sensación era completamente diferente, en su primera vez en ese lugar estaba muerta de miedo pero en esta ocasión la varonil y a la vez suave mano del ceo sujetaba la suya con fuerza dándole entusiasmo. Se recostó en la camilla y fue entonces cuando realmente odio ese maldito vestido, Sesshoumaru le ayudo a cubrirse las piernas con las sabanas para que pudiera dejar al descubierto su vientre, esa barriguita en crecimiento era su adoración y esperar cinco meses para conocer a su futuro hijo o hija era desesperante.- Al parecer esta creciendo rápido, es posible que nazca antes de las 36 semanas.- Sesshoumaru entonces vio el monitor, la primera vez que veía a su hijo, era tan pequeño pero ya con forma humana… Entonces un sonido rápido y fuerte se empezó a escuchar en la sala.

- ¿Su… Es su corazón?- Pregunto curioso.

- A si es.- le dijo el medico.

- Es muy fuerte.- Respondió con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. Al ver como su bebé se movía en el interior de su madre hizo que su corazón le oprimiera en el pecho, ¿Cómo pudo Kagura quitarle a su hijo? ¿Qué derecho tenia sobre la vida de ese bebé? No tuvo la oportunidad de empezar a formar sus bracitos cuando ya le había cortado la vida. Sin querer sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse.

- Sessh ¿Estas bien?

- ¿Ehh? A si, si estoy bien.- Sesshoumaru bajo a la altura del rostro de su novia y le beso la frente.- Te amo.- Susurro.- Podría… ¿Poner el video en mi móvil?- Le pido al medico.

- Jajajaja, por supuesto, le daré un par de fotos también.- Le dijo con gracia por la actitud del mayor.- Es un bebé muy activo, ¿Lo habías sentido moverse antes?

- No, bueno algo, pero no mucho no como veo que lo hace.

- Es pequeño aun, por eso que casi no lo sientes, pero alrededor de estas semanas comenzara a darte batalla, como les dije ya se ve el sexo.

- Y es…- El medico movió el transductor y el bebé quedo frontal al monitor.

- Una niña

* * *

**LES RESPONDO LOS REVIEWS DE LOS TOMOACHIS SIN CUENTA Y MAÑANA LOS DE CON CUENTA n-n**

**Pame: **

Hola pame-chan muchas gracias por tu review.

Que bueno que te guste la historia.

Nos leemos en la conti cuidate mucho

Un beso y un abrazo.

Matta ne

n.n

**Anilem:**

Lamento la tardanza es que no he tenido tiempo

pero procurare escribir mucho mas pronto

lo hare en mis intermedios en la oficina jaja

te cuidas mucho y espero que te siga gustando la historia

te mando un kiss y un hug

matta ne

n.n

**frexua:**

Gracias por tus comentarios

Que bueno que te este gustando el fanfic, es que

Me encanta Sesshkag y quería hacer un Sesshy mas lindo y

Menos frio como en todos los fics o en el anime es medio desesperante

Jeje

Bueno muchas gracias por leer mi fic y comentar

Espero tu review en el siguiente capi y que te guste un beso matta ne n.n

**Natalia:**

Jeje hola gracias por el review!!!!!!!!!

Obvio yo también me derritiria por alguien como él, es tan

Sexy

Pero bueno eso ya lo sabes, jeje no se si te haga reir pero intentare que

Tenga de todo un poco, asi que espero que sigas leyendo y si tienes alguna idea

Pues me la digas

Te mando un abrazote y un kiss

Adios

Cuidate mucho

n.n

**sonia estrada**

Hola!

Lamento la tardanza no he tenido tiempo espero

Que leas la conti y me digas que tal me encanta escribir

Este fic, me encanta sesshkag

Nos leemos pronto, espero

Te mando un beso y un abrazo gracias por tu comentario

Nos leemos luego

Matta ne

**R****ooh:**

Si yo tuviera que decirle eso a Sessh

Me desmayo!!!!!!!! Es ke dios

Un bebé son palabras mayores pero pues el es lindo comprenderá

Y si hare pasar por mas cosas a Kagome, no muchas por que el drama no me sale mucho

Pero me inspirare

Te mando un kisu y un abrazu

Cuidate mucho

Gracias por el review y espero otro en el siguiente capi, para ver que tal.

Matta ne n.n

Kesiichan

Hola, hola tomodaxi

Si es que me encantan los hombres sexys

Y tiernos a la vez se me hacen tan irresistibles,

Yo quiero uno asi, lastima que no existan casi,

Estan en peligro de extinción, me mandare a hacer uno

Jaja

Bueno espero tu próximo review,

Gracias por comentar nos leemos pronto

Matta ne

xoxoxoxo


	4. te amo

**LA NENA YA TIENE NOMBRE!!!!!**

**LO ESCOGI GRACIAS A UN REVIEW ASI QUE LA QUE LOS PROPUSO SERA UNA SORPRESAY PUES LO DIRE EN EL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE TAL VEZ Y SERA DEDICADO A ESA PERSONA AUN NO SE SI LO ESCOGA TENGO QUE SABER QUE SIGNIFICA Y SI NO PUES YA LES DIGO ESE NOMBRE ME ENCANTO**

**CUIDENSE.**

**POR SIERTO LEMON AL FINAL YO NO LO HIZE FUE MI AMIGA LA COCACOLA.**

**

* * *

  
**

No había contado las veces en las que había visto el video pero seguramente ya iban muchas pues tenia memorizados todos y cada uno de los movimientos que su bebé realizaba. Desde como doblaba su bracito hasta como se retorcía suavemente, no le molestaba el aceptar que lloro por el simple hecho de haberla visto por primera vez y mas aun al saber que era una nena, la iba a tratar como la princesa que su hija debe ser, en los dos meses que tenia con Kagome nunca se ha preguntado como será su bebé, esperaba que fuera idéntica a su madre, que heredara esos ojos que lo volvían loco y el hermoso color de su cabello, además de esa grácil sonrisa que lo llenaba de felicidad.

No pudo evitar poner de nueva cuenta la eco, el latido de su diminuto corazón le tranquilizaba le hacia pensar que su nena estaba segura y feliz en la panza de su mami; su secretaria se preguntaba que era lo que lo tenia tan maravillado, si bien ya estaba sorprendida del porque de sus constantes faltas y del que trabajara en casa tan seguido esto si la descoordinaba, Él era muy profesional y no perdía el tiempo en cosas que no fueran correspondientes a su trabajo.

-¡Hermano!- Saludo Inuyasha entrando a la oficina. Sesshoumaru dejo a un lado el teléfono y se acerco a abrazar al Taisho menor.- No volviste. Nos dejaste todo el trabajo a nosotros.

-No es cierto hice mi parte por Internet.

-No es lo mismo.

-Tenía cosas que hacer.

-¿Vaguear? Escuche a tu secretaria que últimamente no vienes mucho a trabajar o te lo llevas a casa, ¿Que te traes hermanito?

-Nada.- Dijo tratando de evadir el tema. No quería hablar con su hermano de Kagome, si lo que platicaron meses atrás era real el chico seguía sintiendo algo por la azabache, le había partido el corazón a su princesa y ella por justa razón lo dejo, pero Inuyasha lo sintió en el fondo de su corazón no por nada la borrachera que le invito para olvidarse de la chica, había ido hasta su casa Alemania para platicar con su hermano mayor en el cual confiaba y le daba siempre la solución a sus problemas.

-¿Que es ese ruido?- Pregunto al escuchar como si bombearan algo fue entonces que dirigió su vista al aparato del cual provena tan constante tamboreo.- ¿Que es esto?

-¡Nada!- Sesshoumaru trato de tomar su celular antes que su hermano pero el menor fue más rápido. Inuyasha frunció el ceño al ver la eco que proyectaba el móvil.

-No me digas... ¡¿Embarazaste a alguien?!

¿Ehh? S-Si...

-Que guardadito te lo tenias, enhorabuena Sesshoumaru.- Dijo abrazando de nuevo a su hermano dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda.- Ya era hora, pensé que morirías sin traer descendencia a este mundo digo después de lo de....

-Ya ves que no.- Le cortó antes de que mencionara su pasado.

-Y ¿Quien es la afortunada? No cualquiera tiene el privilegio de llevar a un Taisho en su vientre.

-Pues ya la conocerás... Pronto.

-Pero que misterioso aniki... Bueno no he saludado a mamá iré a casa, mañana papá quiere venir a resolver lo que falte para la expo del mes que viene. Espero conocer pronto a la tonta que se dejo engatusar por ti.

Idiota.- Sesshoumaru pudo respirar por fin los próximos días podrían ser los últimos en los que Inuyasha le considere su hermano, obviamente Kagome asistiría a la expo ya que era evento de su empresa y por consecuente el menor "conocería" a la madre de su hijo.

* * *

-S-Señorita Kagura.- Le hablo una linda señorita de cabellos largos y oscuros a la persona que dormitaba en el cómodo asiento del avión provocando que esta abriera los ojos, dos hermosos rubíes que concentraron toda su atención en la muchacha.- Ya llegamos a Japón señorita.- Le explico.

- Dios bendito ya era hora, tardamos demasiado.- Dijo tomando una pequeña maleta del asiento de alado.- ¿Itinerario?- Pregunto bajando del avión seguida de la nerviosa asistente.

-P-Pues t-tenemos que asistir a la entrevista para ELLE y después la sesión de fotos para la PEOPLE y el evento de la convención de Taisho Corp.- Dictamino provocando una sonrisa en la mayor, por fin el día que tanto había esperando llegaría, se verían frente a frente de nuevo. Le había dejado para no agraviar las cosas, su intención era arreglar los problemas que en pasado por culpa de un error había ocasionado, era joven e inexperta además de la carrera que tenia por delante.

-Extrañaba mi hogar.- Dijo con una enorme y sensual sonrisa en los labios, la misma que ya casi cinco años atrás había conquistado al mayor de los hijos Taisho.

* * *

-¿Como me veo?- Le pregunto Kagome al Taisho. Lucía un hermoso y refinado traje sastre que no ocultaba en nada la panza de ya casi cinco meses, se había negado rotundamente a comprar esas feas batas de maternidad que habían visto en la plaza comercial si bien compro modelos de ropa muy bonitos, arreglo cita con su diseñador personal para que él se encargara de su ropa, le consiguió prendas divinas y arreglado otras cuantas; como tenia prevista la exposición de los Taisho del viernes compro el hermoso traje sastre especialmente para la ocasión.

- Como siempre, hermosa.- Respondió Sesshoumaru besando los rosados labios de la azabache.- Seré la envidia de todos por la compañía… Vámonos.

- Si, claro una ballena.- Le dijo en broma causando una enorme carcajada de parte del mayor.

Condujo hasta el salón de conferencias donde se realizaba la exposición anual de los proyectos mas recientes de la empresa Higurashi así como una manera de reunir a futuros aspirantes a ser participes de su imperio.

Ella iba tranquila y confiada en el discurso que tendría que presentar frente a todo el auditorio y el pobre de Sesshoumaru pensando en la reacción que tendría al ver a Kagome y su ya muy notoria pancita. Suspiro pidiéndole a Kami que esto no arruine su relación fraterna.

Llegaron al evento donde ya todos esperaban al mayor de los hermanos cayendo sorprendidos al ver su entrada con la heredera de los Higurashi y por poco se infartan cuando vieron la curvatura en el estomago. Sesshoumaru sonriente tomo la mano de Kagome y camino orgulloso presumiendo a su novia, los flashes y preguntas no se hicieron esperar sobre todo por el abultado vientre de la ya conocida delgada muchacha, con una sonrisa en el rostro Sesshoumaru explico la situación y que todo marchaba sobre ruedas y que él al igual que Kagome esperaban con alegría a su "hija".

Pasaron al auditorio y recorrieron los estantes, Sesshoumaru siempre al pendiente por si se encontraban a su hermano y ella sonriente como ninguna otra mujer cercana a ellos.

- No ha llegado…- Susurro Sesshoumaru.

-¿Quién?- Le pregunto Kagome. Ambos esperaban el turno de sus conferencias tomando algo en la barra.

- Mi familia…

- Si quieres decir Inuyasha, no te preocupes, lo que él piense tiene sin cuidado.

- A ti pero para mi es muy importante.- Respondió un poco alterado.- Disculpa lo que pasa es que… No quiero que mi relación con él se vea afectada por lo nuestro.

-Tu hermano me hizo mucho daño y si esta arrepentido por lo que paso dejara que haga mi vida con quien quiera, aunque sea su hermano, así que quita esa cara.- Le sonrió y beso en los labios. Al poco rato Sango se acerco a ellos y se llevo a Kagome para preparar su exposición.

* * *

- Hijo.- Izayoi se acerco a Sesshoumaru.- ¿Dónde esta Kagome?- Le pregunto después de que este le besara la mejilla.

- Se esta alistando, ¿E Inuyasha?

- Viene con tu padre, se puso muy raro cuando le conté lo de el bebé.- Sesshoumaru abrió desmesuradamente sus bellos orbes, eso si que no se lo esperaba.- Aunque considerando que era su novia pues…

- ¿Tu sabias eso?

- Claro cariño bueno desde hace poco, también se lo que tu hermano hizo y créeme, no estoy muy orgullosa de ello, por eso le conté que Kagome espera un hijo tuyo, no quiero que se meta entre ustedes, conociendo a tu hermano no se iba a quedar tranquilo hasta saber que ya no tendría oportunidad con ella y como también se que amas a tu hermano no podrías decírselo pues lo hice yo.- Explico como si nada.

- No tenias por que hacerlo, de seguro ahora estará odiándome y eso precisamente era lo que quería evitar.

- No te odia, lo mas seguro es que se odie a si mismo, habla con él, por sierto no me haz llamado ni ido a la casa en dos semanas, se supone que debería ser la primera en saber que es mi nieto.

- Lo siento después de ver a Inuyasha no quería ni acercarme a la casa.

- Podrías haberme enviado un mensaje al móvil pero ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es? ¿Como esta? ¿Les dieron fecha para el parto?

- Mamá tranquilízate, es una niña…

- ¡¿Qué?! Una niña mi nieta… De seguro será igual de hermosa que su madre.- Sesshoumaru se vio obligado a escuchar lo emocionada que estaba la futura abuela.

* * *

Kagome subió a la plataforma donde comenzaría a dar su tema, esta segura y tenia todo el contenido plenamente grabado en su cabeza, palabra por palabra la tenia plenamente escogida y acomodada. No hubo persona que no volteara a ver como con gráciles movimientos subía escalón por escalón, era hermosa todo el mundo sabia eso pero su embarazo le daba otra vista, para Sesshoumaru no tenia otra palabra que angelical, amaba a su ángel y se sentía orgulloso de ser el único en la vida de esa maravillosa mujer.

- Buenas tardes.- Saludo Kagome posicionándose a lado del micrófono.- La empresas Higurashi agradecen a todos en este evento y esperamos que sea de ayuda para muchos. Nuestro plan y proyecto es abrir los horizontes de todos y cada una de nuestras ramas con sus empresas y que así mismo los suyos propios…- Decía en su extenso discurso.

* * *

- ¿Tenia que ser ella?- Escucho una conocidísima voz a sus espaldas.

- Inuyasha.

- Te juro hermano que una parte de mi quiere partirte la cara pero otra… Me dice que eres mi hermano y que si ella te hace feliz yo debería hacerme a un lado.

- Lo siento muchísimo Inuyasha. Yo no tenia ni idea de que era ella.

- No te preocupes, nuestra madre me hizo pensar y reconocer todo lo que yo le hice y que realmente no me la merezco, solo te pido que la trates como yo nunca hice y la ames como nunca pude.

- Eso no tienes que pedirlo, Kagome y nuestra bebé son mi vida.

- ¿Es niña?

-Hai. Tiene cinco meses. La eco que viste el otro día nos dijo que era.

- Sabes creo que me están dando ganas de golpearte.- Le dijo burlonamente mientras como cuando eran pequeños con un brazo sujeto por el cuello al mayor y le dio un coscorrón.

* * *

- Te encontré Sessh.- Susurro para si misma una de las edecanes, con paso tintineante y sexi se acerco poco a poco donde los Taisho conversaban animadamente, sin descaro alguno al verse cerca del mayor de los hijos tomo su rostro con ambas manos y beso sus labios. Sesshoumaru sorprendido no tenia ni idea de lo que pasaba a su alrededor abrió los ojos encontrando a dos brillantes rubíes que lo miraban con lujuria ¿Cuánto tenia de no ver esas dos hermosas y trepadoras gemas? ¿De probar el veneno de sus labios? Los recuerdos de su bebé muerto golpearon su cerebro con fuerza obligándolo a alejarse de la modelo.- Sesshoumaru, sigues igual no haz cambiado en nada, eres hermoso.- Dijo tratando de besar de nuevo sus labios siendo detenida por el Taisho.

- ¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!- Grito Sessh alertando a más de uno de los presentes.

-Obvio vine por lo que es mío.

- Eres una...

- Todavía no lo superas, Sesshoumaru ya olvídalo quieres. Fue hace mucho tiempo.

- ¡Era mi hijo como quieres que lo olvide!

- Lo mejor será que salgan a hablar a otro lado.- Sugirió Inutaisho.- Esto podría perjudicar el evento de Kagome.

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar con esta mujer.

- Hijo créeme que tienes que terminar con esto de una vez.

- Pero… Si Kagome pregunta por mi dile que no tardo.- Le pidió resignado conocía a Kagura y antes de que esta le causara problemas lo mejor era que le dejara las cosas en claro. La tomo por le brazo y la jalo hacia el patio, cerca de la entrada al enorme centro de convenciones había una fuente y bancas a su alrededor sin nada de delicadeza la sentó en una de ellas.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto Sesshoumaru.- Creí haber dejado todo en claro la ultima vez que te vi.

- Pues no, yo nunca quise que lo nuestro terminara.

- Lo hubieras pensado antes de haber abortado a MI hijo.

- Sesshoumaru, conoces perfectamente mis motivos, yo no podía darme el lujo de tener un hijo en ese momento.

- ¡Eso no es pretexto, sabias perfectamente que yo les daría todo y también que deseaba con toda mi alma que tu fueras la madre de mis hijos! ¡La única con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida!

- Sesshoumaru, ahora hay tiempo, podemos retomar lo nuestro borrar el pasado, tendremos lo hijos que tu quieras, ya no importa.- Dijo levantándose de la banca y acercándose a él.- Te amo como desde el momento día en que te vi.

- Yo ya no siento nada por ti, ya hay una mujer en mi vida que me dará una hija y la amo como nunca he amado a nadie, mas de lo que te ame a ti.

- Sesshoumaru ¡No digas tonterías! Se que nadie te hace sentir lo que yo, nadie te excita como yo, nadie te ha amado como yo y nadie nunca te besara como yo lo hago.-Kagura aprisiono los suaves labios del peli plata. Siendo sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta vistos por dos hermosos irises azules.

* * *

Kagome había estado buscando a su novio por todo el salón sin éxito, se moría por que el mayor le regalara uno de esos besos que le volvían loca y sentirse rodeada por los fuertes y protectores brazos de su Sesshoumaru, uno de los vigilantes le informo que el Taisho acababa de salir con una señorita al jardín así que decidió ver con quien había ido su Sessh, no es que estuviera celosa ni nada por el estilo, no que va.

Cuando salió pudo distinguir el brillo del hermoso cabello plata y se acerco a donde estaba su amor, lo que vio la dejo muda e inmóvil, Sesshoumaru estaba besándose con una extraña, sintió que piso giraba y un amargo sabor de boca, sus ojos comenzaron a actuarse debido a las hormonas que en lugar de enojo le produjeron una profunda tristeza.

Sin querer seguir presenciando la escena dio media vuelta hacia la avenida pidió un taxi y le dio la dirección del departamento.

Durante todo el camino pensó el no que vio ¿Sesshoumaru no la amaba? ¿Todo era una falsa? ¿Quién era esa mujer? Su cabeza era un remolino de preguntas y sentimientos que no le causaban nada bueno.

En una situación como esa si no fuera por su embarazo había actuado de otra manera, se abria enojado y casi matado a ambos pero lo único que se produjo en ella fue miedo y unas ganas tremendas de llorar. No quería perder a Sesshoumaru, hasta ahora nunca se le había ocurrido que podría llegar a pasar pero esa mujer le dio la idea, es el hombre mas guapo que conoce y con mas cualidades que ninguno, mas que obvio que tendría a varias tras de sus huesos pero no quería que le perteneciera a nadie mas que a ella, no quería que viera a nadie que no fuera ella ni que besara otros labios mas que los suyos.

Llego al departamento y se metió a la ducha se puso una de las enormes camisas que Sessh usa para dormir necesitaba sentirlo cerca y que mejor que con su aroma rodeando su cuerpo, tomo una frazada, se sentó en el sofá, rodeo su cuerpo con la manta y pudo al fin llorar en paz. De pronto sintió como su bebé le daba una patadita. Era la primera que sentía. Llevo una mano a su pancita y acaricio por encima de donde había sentido el golpecito y fue respondido por otro, era como si su nena le diera ánimos cortando el llanto y regalándole un par de sonrisas.

* * *

Sesshoumaru se había librado de Kagura quien obstinada lo seguía por todo el auditorio mientras que el peli plata buscaba a su hermosa novia. La chica había terminado de dar su tema y para desgracia suya era hora de que comenzara con el suyo.

No más de una hora después siguió con su búsqueda para nada infructuosa.

- Madre ¿Has visto a Kagome?

- Tiene rato que no la veo, al parecer te estaba buscando.- Le informo su madre, paso un par de horas mas en búsqueda de su hermosa novia y por si fuera poco seguido aun por Kagura. Marco al celular de la menor que aumentando su preocupación no le contesto y tras que Sango le dijera que no estaba por ningún lado decidió regresar a casa para ver si daba con la azabache, parqueo el automóvil en el estacionamiento y tratando de ocultar un poco la preocupación camino sereno hasta su domicilio, introdujo la llave y encontró todo oscuro pues ya había anochecido.

Lentamente avanzo en medio de la oscuridad y escucho entonces la hermosa voz de su novia diciendo lo que quería escuchar desde hacia mucho.

- Te amo.- Susurro quedito la ojiazul.

- ¿Kagome?

- Te amo muchísimo.- ¿Su princesa estaba llorando? Claro los sollozos eran mas que prueba de ello, la mujer mas fuerte que conocía llorando… ¿Habría visto a Kagura?- Y a la bebé también, mas que a nada aunque no lo parezca, sabes que nadie me enseño como amar, por eso no se como expresarlo. Pero moriría si llegara a perderte.

- Kagome.- Dijo acercándose a ella y abrazándola por la espalda.

- Se que existen un millón de personas haya fuera mejores que yo para ti pero no quiero que ames otra mas que a mi.

- Mi Kagome te amo mas que a mi vida, eres lo mas importante para mi, tú y esa barriguita que adoro son mi mundo.- El chico besa su cabeza.- ¿Viste a Kagura?

- ¿E-Ella era Kagura?- Pregunto ya un poco mas confiada por las palabras de Sessh.

- Si y créeme que lo que viste no lo influencie yo y mucho menos lo quise, así es ella de atrabancada e impulsiva, los únicos labios a los que me muero por besar son los tuyos.- Sesshoumaru tomo suavemente el mentón de la azabache y beso los rosados labios. Kagome se rodeo el cuello del mayor con los brazos y este con cuidado de no lastimar a Kagome ni a su nena la acomodo entre sus brazos y la cargo hasta la habitación, como a la más fina porcelana la acomodo sobre la cama y posiciono sobre ella sin aplastar su preciada pancita, con paz y armonía quito la gran camiseta que abrigaba el delicado cuerpo de la chica.

Sesshoumaru beso los labios de su hermosa novia y con pequeños besos llego al cuello mientras que ella con dificultad le quito la corbata y la camisa, con algo de desesperación se deshizo del sostén que cubrían los blancos y suaves senos de Kagome, siguió su camino con la boca repartiendo besos y lamidas cada tanto con extremo fervor se detuvo en su vientre besando continuamente hasta que sintió como le daban un certero puñetazo en la barbilla.

- ¡Me golpeo!- Grito feliz, era el primer movimiento que sentía de su princesa.

- Lleva rato bastante inquieta.- Le dijo Kagome con una sonrisa, Sesshoumaru siempre se las ingeniaba para dejarla cada vez mas sorprendida, era el hombre mas tierno sobre la faz de la tierra.- Ya tiene cinco meses, es muy fuerte.

-Hai… Hola beba soy tu papá, estas creciendo muy rápido.- Le hablo a la nonata y después beso el prominente obligo.- Te amo.- Esta vez le dijo a su azabache hermosa besando pasionalmente sus labios. Kagome continúo quitándole los pantalones y junto con ellos el bóxer negro dejando libre su excitada hombría. Solo ella lograba ponerlo tan excitado con siquiera moverse, el simple hecho de estar en contacto con la sedosa piel lo hacia estremecerle.

De esta manera ambos sin ropa alguna que cubriera sus perfectos cuerpos se entregaban mutuante caricias y besos llenos de amor y deseo, Kagome con ansia intercambio papeles con Sesshoumaru quedando este recostado sobre la cómoda cama y ella entre sus piernas, después de razonarlo un par de segundos tomo el miembro de Sesshoumaru con ambas manos y se lo llevo a la boca. Pocas veces en lo que llevaban relación habían hecho esa clase de actividades, pero en esas contadas ocasiones Sesshoumaru agradecía tener una novia tan buena en ello. Con la lengua Kagome recorría el pene como si de una paleta se tratara excitando a Sesshoumaru más de lo que se imaginaba

- Kag…Kag…De…De…Tente…Por…Ahhh…Por favor.- Pidió el peli plata, no es que no lo estuviera gozando, al contrario su sangría hervía y la presión en su entrepierna le llegaba hasta la cabeza. Pero lo único que deseaba en ese momento es estar dentro de su amor.

- ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta?- Le pregunto con falso enojo en su voz.

-Sa…Bes Ahhh sabes si pero quiero.- No termino su oración pues Kagome volvió a apoderarse de su pene con la boca dando pequeñas y suaves mordiditas, el pre semen del muchacho comenzó a salir mientras que ella sacaba y metía la masculinidad de Sessh en su boca, el sabor de la sustancia blanquecina no era muy de su agrado pero quería de cierta manera que el Taisho se sintiera bien con ella, que lo amaba y deseaba. Instantes después la esencia de Sesshoumaru inundo su boca.- ¡AHHHH!-Grito con placer corriéndose en la húmeda cavidad de la azabache.- Kag… Yo…

-No tequejes amor te gusto.- Se burlo relamiéndose los labios. Sesshoumaru jadeaba por la falta de aire, Kagome sobre beso los labios del mayor mientras con una mano masturbaba su miembro…

- Estas muy activa hoy ¿No crees?

- Ajam, quiero sentirte ahora.

- Tus deseos son ordenes princesa.- Le dijo siendo besado de nuevo, con cuidado Kagome al estimular por completo la masculinidad de Sessh tomo el pene y se penetro poco a poco sentada encima de él, habían aprendido gracias a las constantes preguntas de Sesshoumaru a su madre que de esta manera era mas cómoda para la embaraza, sentía como el cálido interior de su novia le rodeaba y humedecía. Con suavidad y lentitud comenzó a moverse controlando el ritmo de la penetración.- Ahhh…Kag…

-Sesshyyyyyyyy….Ahhhh te amo…- Susurraba mientras lo llevaba a la gloria, le encantaba que le dijera sus sentimientos y mas que se entregara de esa manera, era de él y nada mas que de él. Kagome meneaba contra la pelvis de Sesshoumaru procurando no acelerarse demasiado y no lastimar a su niña.- Ahhhhhh

- Ahhh yo también te amo.- Respondió poniendo ambas manos en el vientre de la azabache sintiendo como su hija daba pataditas demasiado inquieta, con un largo y sonoro gemido Kagome llego al orgasmo seguida por su bello Sesshoumaru. Después de recuperar la respiración ayudo a su novia a recostarse en la cama a su lado y él la abrazo contra su cuerpo besando sus sudados cabellos.- Te juro que no amo ni he amado a nadie como a ti y a nuestra bebé.- Le dijo tomando su mentón y besando sus labios, tomo la sabana tirada del suelo y cubrió sus cuerpos dejándose llevar por el sueño y cansancio de un agitado día.

* * *

**OKAY CAPI MAS DE RELLENO QUE CON ALGO IMPORTANTE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y COMENTEN QUE TAL.**

**LES MANDO UN BESO Y QUE ESTEN BIEN NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**

**CONTESTO REVIEWS:**

_**Frexua:**_ Si pobre de Sesshoumaru, perder un hijo

Debe ser terrible, pero le convino que Kagura haya regresado.

Espero que te siga gustando el fanfic, y me sigas apoyando con tus lindos comentarios

Te mando un kiss y un hug.

Cuídate mucho

Nos leemos pronto espero.

Hasta luego.

_**Anilem: **_ Ayy!!!!! Si es que me encantan los hombres todos monos

Con el embarazo de su esposa más cuando es una niña

Es que no se me hacen súper tiernos y como Sesshoumaru

Paso por una mala situación quería reponer el daño causado

Jeje nos leemos pronto esperare tu review un beso y un abrazo adiós.

_**sonia estrada:**_ muchas gracias por tus kawaii comentarios

Espero que estés muy buen y que

Sigas apoyando esta historia que me encanta escribir

Nos leemos luego

Te mando un beso

_**Natalia:**_ hola espero que te haya ido bien en tu examen

Y pues muchísimas gracias por el comentario,

Amo a Sesshoumaru si es que es tan sexy

Y me encanta todo mono y lindo

Espero que estés de lo mejor, nos leemos luego

Te mando un beso, un abrazo y buena vibra,

Cuídate mucho no leemos pronto espero

Adiós.

_**Goshy:**_ Hola!!!!!! Muchísimas gracias por

El review y los lindos comentarios para la historia

Amo el Sesshome!!!!!!!! Y pues si es bien feo te imaginas

Con un bebé en camino y que nadie te apoye

Pero yo quería a Sesshoumaru lindo y que ame a su bebé por eso

Asi lo hize, espero que te siga gustando la historia y me comuniquez que tal

Un beso, un abrazo, buenos deseos.

Nos leemos en otra ocasión

Cuidate mucho

Adiós.

n.n

_**Rooh:**_ hello tomodaxi

Me alegro que me dejaras un nuevo review espero

Que estes muy bien y que te siga gustando la historia

Y pues amo a Sessh y lo quería todo miel

Asi que no me quite las ganas y asi lo hize

Espero que te guste tanto como a mi

Nos leemos pronto

Te mando muchos xoxoxo

Adiós

Cuidate rooh-chan.

_**Hitomi:**_ Hola!!!!!!

Lamento mucho la demora

Pero espero que haya valido la pena

Espero que sigas dejando tus lindos reviews

Y pues nos leemos pronto te mando un beso y abrazo enormes

Cuidate mucho

Adiós.

_**Kesiichan:**_ hola!!!!!

No te mueres por un hombre asi!!!!!!

Es que es tan kawaii

Lo amo y lo quiero

Ya de esos no hay lastima jeje

Muchas gracias por el review

Te cuidas mucho y espero leernos pronto

Adiós

xoxoxoxo

_**hanniane:**_

Hola!!! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios

Espero que estes de lo mejor y que sigas apoyando esta

Historia, y que te continue gustando

Te mando muchos xoxoxo

Que estes de lo mejor

Cuidate mucho

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
